


New Year's Eve

by saraithelillie



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, DBSK - Freeform, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hardcore, JYJ, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Other, Pleading, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, junsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: A kiss at a New Year's Eve party turns into a wild night with a sexy stranger and the beginning of a great New Year.





	New Year's Eve

You meet Junsu at a New Year’s Eve party thrown by your best friend. You are effervescent, the edges of everything smoothed by champagne bubbles. He notices you, standing near the French doors that lead out to the balcony and he smiles at you. He has vivid azure hair, his black suit further accentuating his hair. He smiles at you again, lowering his head slightly and gazing up through his lashes. You shiver, wild and inappropriate thoughts flooding your mind. You blush and slip out and onto the balcony.

The night is light and crisp, full of promise in the way that New Year’s Eve always is. You rest your elbows against the railing and let your eyes wander the skyline. The lights of the city remind you of fireflies in a field, blinking in vain imitation of starlight. You, however, do not contemplate the struggle of technology against nature. Nor do you truly notice the faux starlight of the city laid at your feet. You are imagining a kiss from the man with the brilliant blue hair and the startlingly starless eyes.

As if hearing your thoughts, he slips out of the crowded apartment and comes up beside you. Your heart begins to race, though you play calm. You take a sip of your champagne in a fruitless attempt to bolster your already failing nerves. You dare a side glance at him, your eyes sweeping over his starlit face, his eyes reflecting the lights of the city. He takes a sip of his drink and sighs, ducking his head slightly and looking at you.

You quickly look away and drink the rest of your champagne in a gulp.

“It’s a lovely night,” you venture, as nonchalantly as possible.

“Yes,” he replies, though you can barely hear him over your pounding heart.

You look at your empty glass and desperately try to find a topic to fill the silence. You come up short and sigh, looking longingly at the door.

“Am I intruding?” he asks, turning so that his back is pressed against the railing. He tilts his head back, looking up at the stars for a moment. The curve of his Adam’s apple gives you goosebumps and you realize, quite suddenly that you are aroused. He tilts his head to look at you, a slow smile lighting his face. “I am willing to go back inside if you prefer.”

He smiles again, pushes himself away from the railing and moves toward the doors. Without thinking you reach out to him, your fingertips brushing the sleeve of his suit jacket. In the space of a moment, you find yourself engulfed in his arms, his lips pressed against yours. He smells of hyacinths and he tastes like the sweets being served inside. Your fingers slowly twine themselves in his bright hair and he pushes you back against the railing. Your hips press against his and you feel him begin to stir against you.

He pulls away, if only to look at your face in the light, but you pull him back to you. He smiles against your mouth. When he pulls away again, you recognize the hunger in his eyes and the bow of his lips delicately enunciates his perfect teeth. His hands caress you, traveling up your back and then back down to your hips. His fingers stop, just above your hips, but he pulls you closer against him and you feel yourself becoming more aroused with every nudge.

You kiss him again, abandoning any misgivings you may have had. He lets a small moan escape, pushing you to near frenzy. He moves his mouth to your ear, nibbling gently on one lobe, before trailing kisses down your neck to your shoulder. He nips the spot where your neck meets shoulder, then tenderly sucks on it. Now it is your turn to moan, your hand in his hair, pressing his mouth to you.

“Let’s go back to my place,” he says, breathily. You note, with keen arousal and not for the first time, that he will have to wait a moment before returning to the party. You smile and nod, casually caressing his growing erection. He grabs your wrist and his smile appears almost feral. “Expect a punishment for that, lovely.” 

He lets go and you shiver, both from arousal and fear. You have never tried anything particularly kinky, but with him, you think you could do almost anything he asked. Giving yourself a moment of composure, you head into the apartment to collect your things and say your goodbyes. You flash your friends a knowing smile, before leaving through the front door and heading to the elevator.

You hear him a moment or two later, his long stride easily catching up with you. In the elevator you are both quiet, as though you were strangers. Exiting the elevator, he hails a taxi and you ride in silence to his apartment. The door to the apartment barely closes before he grabs you and begins kissing you in earnest. His hands deftly remove your coat, your clothes and finally your undergarments so you are standing before him completely naked. Your skin pinks with the blush of arousal and his erection becomes more prominent.

“A punishment,” he says, his hands trailing down your body. “I promised for your trick at the party.”

You quiver with anticipation as he leads you to a back room. He flicks on the lights and leads you to the bed. From beneath the bed, he produces shibari rope and a small paddle. He sits down and motions for you to lie across his knees. You do as instructed and bend over his legs, acutely aware of every move he makes.

Taking the paddle, he smacks the left cheek of your buttocks. The blow is not excruciating, but you let out a small yelp. He caresses you for a moment, his fingers exploring, and then he brings the paddle down against your right cheek. This time you let out a small moan and his fingers press into you for a moment before he hits you with the paddle again. In-between each stroke of the paddle, he caresses and fingers you until you think you will explode from the stimulation. His erection is pressing into you persistently and you feel his need growing with every swat.

Setting the paddle down, he repositions you so that you are kneeling in front of him. Your cheeks sting, but it is not overtly painful and you are eager for more. Undoing the zipper of his pants, he slides them down to his ankles and brings your mouth to him. He is large, larger than any man you’ve been with before and you feel an aching need between your legs looking at it. He touches the tip to your lips and you open your mouth to lick and suckle him. He moans aloud, exciting you and you begin licking and sucking in earnest. You slide your mouth along his length in leisurely strokes, delighting in the sounds escaping his mouth. 

Before you can bring him to completion, he pulls away. Picking up the rope he repositions you again, tying you so that your legs are spread wide for him and you cannot escape. Once you are tied, he finishes undressing and returns to fingering you. He lowers his head to perform oral on you as well and you feel yourself coming closer and closer to orgasm.

“You may not cum until I say so,” he says, lifting his head to look at you. “Do you understand?”

You gulp, trembling so near that edge, and nod your head. He returns his mouth to you and his fingers push you nearer. You begin begging, pleading to cum. He pulls away, dragging his teeth across your inner thigh before forcefully fingering you. Just as suddenly, he stops and stands up. He begins touching himself, watching you writhe in sweet agony. You whimper, pleading harder than before.

“Please, please let me cum.” You whisper, your hips moving as though his fingers were still inside you.

He repositions himself back between your legs, the head of his cock pressing into you. You feel yourself stretching to receive him and the pleasure of it is almost too much to bear. His pace is slow, dragging himself out of you and then gliding back in. He unties your hands and presses his chest against yours, one hand holding your wrists in place above your head. He kisses your mouth and you taste yourself on him. He smells of sweat and sex. You begin to beg again, but this time he covers your mouth with his hand.

Holding your hands above your head with one hand and the other covering your mouth, he picks up speed and is soon fucking you hard. You scream into his hand, feeling that at any moment you will explode from the pleasure of it. He stops, abruptly, removes his hand and kisses you.

“Do you really want to cum?” he asks, moving his head down to your nipples. He licks one and teasingly bites it. He is still deep inside you and you can’t help but move your hips against him. He reaches his hand down to you and begins stroking you while sucking on your nipple.

“Yes, please,” you whimper.

“Cum then,” he says, he covers your mouth again and picks his rhythm up again. It does not take long for you to orgasm and when you do, you take him with you.

You both lie still for a moment, exhausted and satisfied. Gently he finishes untying you and goes to retrieve some cream for your buttocks. He rubs the cream into each cheek and then gives you a gentle massage. You relax under his touch, while also feeling yourself becoming excited again.

He rolls you onto your back again and this time, he is slow and gentle. There is no roughness at all, and each moment is better than the one before it. Just as you are about to cum, you kiss his throat, running your tongue along bulging veins and his Adam’s apple. He lets you cum again, then ushers you into a shower. He washes you, gently, and washes your hair. He wraps you up in a large, fluffy, towel and brushes your hair, before toweling it dry. He leads you to a different room, a different bed, and he tucks you in with him, your head resting on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through your hair until you drift off to sleep.

In the morning, he makes you coffee and a large breakfast. You exchange numbers and he calls a taxi for you to go home. He walks you to the taxi and helps you in. Before closing the door, he smiles and says,

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
